This invention generally relates to determining geographical routes and, in particular, routes for sporting activity. Some aspects of the invention permit routes to be normalized for the purpose of facilitating competition or comparison between geographically separated users.
Many people have difficulty in finding the motivation to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and cycling.
Competition with other people and other social or community-oriented activities (such as participating together in sports training activities) can provide motivation to some people to help maintain a regular exercise program. Some people, for example, will be more motivated to exercise when competing against one or more partners than by exercising alone, and by engaging in group athletic activities. These people might benefit from exercising with partners, entering into athletic contests such as races, comparing their current performance ability with that of their friends, and engaging in group exercise activities.
Sometimes, someone in a particular geographic location would like to train or compete with other people in other geographic locations with similar interests. However, this is difficult due to the geographic separation, differences in local topography, terrain and climate, and differences in time zones, which may additionally make it impractical to compete simultaneously with others. There is therefore a need to enable people to participate and/or compete in a sporting activity when they are in different geographical locations, and potentially at different times.